15 O Anel de Noivado
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Shiryu resolve vencer o medo e timidez e se acertar de uma vez c/ seu amor. Mas uma pequena peraltice o faz pensar q tudo está a perder. Oneshot, uma pqna comédia romântica c/ nossos eternos heróis n.n


_Nala: Olha eu aki de novu!! Dessa vez c/ uma comédia romântica, naum é fofo? n.n_

_Shun: C/ quem?? C/ Quem??_

_Hyoga (lendo o manuscrito): C/ o Shiryu!! \o/_

_Shiryu: QUE?? Vc... Vc... Escreveu sobre... Sobre..._

_Shun: Aqle dia!! Q fofo!!_

_Shiryu: Fofo?? Eu quase morri do coração aqle dia... ¬¬_

_Hyoga: Hahhahaha, q exagero :P_

_Nala: Gente... Dexa o pessoal tirar as próprias conclusões :P Boa leitura pessoal n.n_

_**O Anel de Noivado**_

Era de tardezinha, o sol ainda estava avermelhado no horizonte, a brisa era suave, nem quente nem fria. Shun se aproxima da praia, perto do Santuário, observando o local, pois sentira um cosmo bastante perturbado, o que o preocupava, era o cosmo de seu amigo. Hyoga também sentira e fora junto ver o que era. Lá embaixo um certo rapaz de longos cabelos negros andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Os meninos se entreolham sem entender o que acontecia, e descem até a praia para falar com o amigo.

Shun (chega devagar, fitando o amigo): Shiryu...? Você está bem?

Shiryu continua andando de um lado para outro, sem dar importância. Insiste:

Shun: Shiryu...

Shiryu: Droga... Droga… Como isso foi acontecer??

Shun: O que aconteceu?

Shiryu: Droga...

Hyoga (de braços cruzados, mantém-se sério): Pára de praguejar, Shiryu. Nem parece você.

Shiryu (explode repentinamente): Eu sei disso!! Pensa que não sei?? Pensa que não me vejo andar pra um lado e pra outro desesperadamente feito um retardado?!

Hyoga e Shun: O.O

Volta a andar de um lado para outro, com olhar completamente perdido. Shun ainda está em estado de choque e não tem coragem de tomar qualquer atitude, mas Hyoga pára na frente dele. O dragão dá meia volta e continua andando, deixando o Cisne um tanto quanto irritado. O siberiano cerra os dentes e estreita perigosamente os olhos quando o rapaz se vira novamente para ele, e ao ver a expressão do amigo, Shun se preocupa ainda mais.

Shun: Hy... Hyoga... O que vai fazer…?

Não responde, quando o outro se aproxima, agarra a gola do amigo entre os dedos e... "PAF"... O tapa ressoa pela praia e deixa quatro marcas vermelhas no rosto agredido.

Shun: O.O Hyoga...!

Hyoga: Desembucha, homem!

Shun: O.O Hyoga... Pega leve...

Hyoga: Ah... Ele não é de porcelana.

Shiryu: Tudo bem... Ele está certo... Estou agindo feito um idiota...

Shun: Shiryu, o que aconteceu?

Shiryu (com os olhos baixos e entristecidos): Eu o perdi...

Hyoga e Shun: Heim? O.o

Shiryu: O anel da Shunrey... Eu procurei em toda parte, mas não acho...

Shun: Anel... Que anel?

Shiryu: Como assim "que anel?" ¬¬

Shun: Ué... Você não disse...

Hyoga (dá um pedala em Shun, com os olhos fechado e cara de "óbvio"): Não ta na cara, Shun? É claro que deve ser uma aliança.

Shun: Como?? Vocês tavam noivos e nem me falaram??

Shiryu e Hyoga (Caem para trás)

Shiryu: Era o que eu ia pedir pra ela se o anel não tivesse sumido!!

Shun: Ta... Ta... Entendi… n.n°

O vento fica forte de repente, mas é por pouco tempo, como se algo passasse numa velocidade muito alta perto deles. É claro que para eles, acostumados com a velocidade da luz, aquilo seria como uma lesma, mas estavam tão perdidos na discussão que nem perceberam. Olham na direção para onde o ar se deslocava, meio intrigados, mas calmos.

Hyoga: Mas o que diabos é isso... O.o

Era uma voz infantil, gargalhando deliciosamente, mas sem nenhuma maldade.

Criança: Hahahahahaha!! Peguei vocês!! Peguei vocês!!

Shun: Quem é você?!

Criança: Não interesaaaaa... (Mostra a língua)

Hyoga (Avança para trás dela, muito rápido, e a ergue pela gola): Devia ser mais educado, sabia? O que ta fazendo aqui?

Criança (se debatendo): Ai! Me solta!! (Some)

Hyoga: Heim? O.o

Shiryu: Ela tinha as marcas iguais as de Mu na testa... Tem poderes mentais.

Criança (aparece de novo): Você conhece o mestre Mu, né? Sabia! Olha, olha, ganhei um anel!! (e fez a caixinha aparecer do nada, saltitante)

Shiryu: O.O Queeeeeee!! Foi você??

Criança (deu de ombros): Ué, tava no chão, do seu lado, junto com uma mochila... Eu fiquei curiosa e peguei.

Shiryu: Seu... PIRRALHO!! Devolve isso!!

Hyoga e Shun: O.O Esse é o Shiryu...?

Corre atrás do menino, que dispara sorridente e saltitante, gargalhando ainda mais. Quando está prestes a alcançá-lo, ele some, Shiryu desequilibra e beija o chão. Senta-se, cuspindo areia, com olhar irritado, quando o garoto novamente aparece na sua frente, de braços cruzados e sério como se fosse adulto.

Criança: Seu bobão! Eu não sou pirralho!! Eu sou menina!

Shiryu: Heim?? Mas com essa regata larga, bermuda e tênis...?! Parece um menino pra mim...

Criança: Grrrrr... Sou menina!! Sou Ane, e o mestre Kiki ta me treinando pra ser Amazona.

Shun e Hyoga se entreolham, e não conseguem conter uma alta gargalhada.

Shiryu: Qual é a graça...?

Hyoga: Hahahaha!! Só podia... Encapetada igual ao mestre!!

Shiryu: ...¬¬ Devolve isso já!

Ane: Vem buscar... (mostra a língua de novo e some)

Shun: Acho que ela quer brincar de pique... n.n

Shiryu: Cala a boca!!

Hyoga: Que mau humor, heim? Haha.

A menina aparece e desaparece, enquanto Shiryu atrapalhadamente a caça. Shun e Hyoga simplesmente se divertem, sabendo que era tudo travessura de Ane, do mesmo tipo que Kiki costumava fazer quando era menino. De repente ouvem uma outra voz:

Voz: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Eram Mu e Kiki, e estavam um tanto quanto sérios. A menina reapareceu rapidamente, assustada, um pouco acima do chão, e levou um tombo na areia.

Kiki: O que diabos você ta aprontando, Ane?

Ane: Er... Mestre... Eu... Só tava brincando n.n

Kiki se segura para não dar risada, sempre fora tão travesso quanto a menina e sabia que ela não fazia de maldade, mas tinha que ter pulso firme se quisesse transforma-la numa Amazona tão forte quanto Mu o tornara Cavaleiro. Os dois se aproximam do grupo.

Mu: Ane... Não se brinca com coisas dos outros, principalmente se tiverem valor sentimental.

Ane: Mas é só um anel...

Kiki: Devolva, Ane. Você não sabe de quem ou pra quem é. Que desrespeito!

A menina abaixa a cabeça, envergonhada, e devolve a caixa para Shiryu.

Kiki: Foi mal, Shiryu... Hoje eu vejo o quanto eu era terrível...

Mu: Eu que o diga... Mas deixa eu ficar quieto antes que mestre Shion apareça para dizer que eu também não era nenhum santo... n.n

Todos se deliciam numa gostosa gargalhada, e Shiryu cerra os dedos firme, mas sem risco de dano ao pacote, protegendo-o gentil e apaixonadamente. Ane se aproxima do Dragão, envergonhada, com as mãos atrás dos quadris.

Ane: Er... Pra quem é o anel?

Shiryu: Para uma garota que conheço desde menino...

Ane: É... Um anel de casamento?!

Mu: Ora... Então finalmente tomou coragem... Até que enfim.

Shiryu (baixa os olhos vermelho e sorridente)

Kiki: Oba, vai ter festa!! Parabéns, Shiryu!

Hyoga: E aí... Vai pra Rozan ou vai ficar aí com essa cara de bobo?

--

Shiryu parte para Rozan, o mestre estava meditando em frente à cachoeira. Ainda era um pouco estranho vê-lo lá sentado com aquela aparência tão jovem. Olha o discípulo.

Dohko: Ora... Finalmente chegou. Tem alguém que sentiu sua falta. Conseguiu o que foi buscar?

Shiryu: Sim, mestre. Shunrey está em casa?

Dohko: Sim... Acaba de chegar das compras na cidade. Vá entregar-lhe, então.

Corre para a cabana, seu coração bate forte e descompassado. Ao entrar e ver a jovem, suas pernas tremem e seu rosto fica rubro. Estava muito nervoso. Ela se vira, percebendo sua presença, e seu sorriso o hipnotiza, prendendo seus olhos num encanto do qual desejaria jamais sair.

Shunrey: Shiryu! Você veio!! Que bom! Estava morrendo de saudades...

Shiryu (Vermelho como cerejas): Shunrey... Eu também... Eu... Er...

Shunrey: Shiryu, você está bem?

Shiryu: Sim! Estou... É só... Eu te trouxe...

Não consegue terminar. As palavras se embaralham, e a menina o olha sem nada entender. Mas ela ri encantadoramente, fazendo-o corar fortemente.

Shunrey: Você fica encantador atrapalhado desse jeito.

Não agüenta, cai de joelhos aos seus pés, segurando sua mão. Não consegue olhar diretamente para os seus olhos, sem perceber o quanto isso a deixara assustada e envergonhada, com o coração a palpitar fortemente, quase fugindo de seu peito. Fala rapidamente, antes que as palavras se embaralhassem novamente:

Shiryu: Shunrey, quer se casar comigo?

Shunrey: Sh... Shiryu...

O mais importante já fora dito, seu coração não se acalmara, claro, mas as palavras já saiam com mais segurança, e fitou sua amada com os olhos cheios de amor e ternura.

Shiryu: Eu te amo, Shunrey, mais do que tudo neste mundo. Por favor, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se tivesse você do meu lado para sempre.

A menina se ajoelha, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de felicidade, e o abraça com força, deixando-o sem reação por um instante.

Shunrey: Shiryu! Eu quero, é claro que eu quero. Nada me faria mais feliz!

Seus olhos se enchem também de lágrimas, o rapaz a abraça com força, depois se afasta, tirando a caixinha do bolso e colocando-a aberta delicadamente sobre as mãos da menina. As alianças douradas tinham um brilho diferente de qualquer jóia que Shunrey já tivesse visto, e ela olha surpresa para os orbes apaixonados de Shiryu.

Shunrey: Mas isso é...

Shiryu: Pedi para Mu fazê-las. São do mesmo material que as armaduras sagradas, para que nossa união seja mais forte e cheia de amor que qualquer outra.

Shunrey: Oh, Shiryu, são lindas! Eu te amo... Te amo tanto...

Finalmente ele toca seu rosto, com tanto carinho que a garota quase desmaia de felicidade. Aproxima seu rosto do dela, e juntos cerram os olhos, entregando-se ao doce e cálido beijo que selaria este amor com mais força que qualquer aliança.

Do lado de fora, Dohko se aproxima, puxando a orelha de uma certa garotinha que espionava os dois.

Dohko: Hum... A julgar pelas marcas você deve ser a discípula de Kiki...

Ane: Er... Como é q o senhor sabia que eu tava aqui?

Dohko: Seu mestre está te procurando, e disse que você é um tanto travessa...

Ane: aaah... Hahaha... n.nº É que eu não podia perder o Shiryu entrengando o anel...

Kiki: Tá bom, mocinha. Já chega de aprontar por hoje, vamos.

Ane: aaah... Mas já??

Kiki: Ane...

Ane: Ta bom... Pelo menos eu vi o beijo... n.n

Kiki: Quando for a sua vês vai querer privacidade, viu... ¬¬º

Ane: n.n

_**FIM**_

_Nala: Bom, gente, é isso... Espero q tenham gostado n.n_

_Shun: Nha!! Q fofo!! n.n_

_Shiryu: ¬¬ Sem comentários... Vcs vão me matar de vergonha..._

_Hyoga: Dexa disso, Shi... Nem foi tão ruim assim... :P_

_Shiryu: Se põe no meu lugar... ¬¬ Eu quase tenho ataque cardíaco..._

_Shunrey: Ah... Q é isso, Shi... Foi tão bonitinho. Ane-chan só quis brincar. n.n_

_Shiryu: Er... Bom... Eu... (dá de ombros) Q seja... u.u_

_Ane: Ele num tá mais bravo comigo, Nala-onechan?_

_Nala: Claro q ñ n.n_

_Ane: EBA!! \o/_

_Nala: Bom, espero q tenham gostado. Até a próxima fic n.n_

_Ane: Até mais!! \o/_


End file.
